


Guessing Game

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Seungkwan begrudgingly lets Hansol photograph him for some dumb Instagram game.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



“…Can you please explain what you’re doing?” Seungkwan asked as Hansol shoved his phone up close to Seungkwan’s nose.

“It’s a game for Instagram.” Hansol snapped a photo. “See if people can guess which body part is in the close-up.”

Seungkwan paled as he looked at the picture of the entrance of his nostril. “You do realize that this could go terribly, terribly wrong, right?”

Hansol let out a bright laugh and brought the phone down to Seungkwan’s fingers. “But it’ll be fun!” He gently positioned Seungkwan’s fingers with his other hand, and Seungkwan flushed at the touch. He took another picture.

“Okay, now let me get your eye.”

“How could an eye look like anything except an eye?” Seungkwan said, giggling as Hansol grabbed his shoulder and moved forward so quickly that he almost sent them both toppling to the floor.

“If I put a blurry filter over it, it’ll be fine.”

Seungkwan sighed and relaxed. Hansol brought his face closer until Seungkwan could feel the tickle of his breath and see the rich chocolate of his eyes.

“You’re not looking at the camera,” Hansol whispered.

Biting his lip, Seungkwan drew his eyes away from Hansol’s to stare at the lens instead. The phone’s camera clicked and Hansol lowered it to his side. He didn’t step away.

“Um…how did that one turn out?” Seungkwan said.

“I don’t know.”

“Hm.”

Without the phone between their faces, gravity pulled them closer. Their eyes fluttered shut, and with one last shaky breath, Seungkwan closed the gap.

Hansol’s lips were soft. Then suddenly, they were firmer as the muscles tightened with his smile. Seungkwan smiled too as he brought his hand around the back of his neck, feeling the soft, wispy strands of hair as he pulled him closer.

Their smiles only grew wider when they split apart. Hansol’s eyes nervously fluttered downward as his cheeks turned a very cute shade of pink.

Seungkwan cleared his throat. “So,” he said with a grin, “are you going to take a picture of our lips for your game?”

“Ooooh—”

“I’m _kidding_.”


End file.
